


Six Feet Under The Stars

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, All time low song, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad, Star Gazing, Tagging sucks, like really sad?, obviously, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where Luke becomes the brightest most beautiful star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title by All Time Lows song-- Six Feet Under The Stars 
> 
> Please leave feedback and shit, it would mean a lot to me :) xx

"Will you come again tomorrow?" he said as he pulled the taller boy closer, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck, making the younger boy giggle.

"I always do, Kitten.." he whispered back while snaking his arms to fit around the elders waist, lightly pulling him closer. 

Truthfully, Michael loved these moments the most. He loved when they would just embrace, and every little touch would give him butterflies in his tummy. He loved that a simple hug could say so much about their relationship, it could show just how much they truly cared about and loved one another.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Michael asked as he lifted his head and placed a long sweet kiss on the scuffy cheek infront of him. 

"It's late baby, you need to get some sleep." Luke said as he moved his head so he could plant a real kiss on the elders pink lips.

Michael let out a cute little whimper as he pulled away, letting his forehead rest on his.

"I....love....you." Luke said in between short little kisses. 

"I love you too..." Michael whispered with a smile as they both let go of eachother. 

Both boys, carefully made their way off the roof and back into Michael's bedroom through the window. 

They finally made it downstairs where they said their last goodby. Michael adoringly watched as the blonde walked down his driveway, letting out a little giggle when Luke slightly tripped over a small rock that had made it's way onto the side walk.

He shook his head as he walked back inside and slowly made his way to his room before falling into a deep sleep.

•.•.•.•

"Michael...you need to wake up." He heard a voice say as they lightly shook him. 

He peaked open one eye and saw that it was his mother. He let out a groan as he looked over at his alarm clock.

8:46 am.

"Please come down stairs, sweetheart." He heard her sniffle. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were beet red and she had tears threatening to spill over. Michael heart immediately began racing as he saw the state his mother was in.

He sat up and quickly threw on a shirt as his mother waited patiently by the door. He made his way over to his mom before following her down the stairs, when he finally reached the bottom of the steps he looked up and was shocked by the sight. 

His living room was filled with people. People he knew. 

His mom, dad, Liz, Andrew, Jack, and Ben... everyone except Luke, which made his a heart race even faster. But what scared him the most was that everyone's face matched his mothers. Everyone had tears rolling down their cheeks, puffy eyes, snotty noses...

As soon as Liz saw Michael, she immediately went over to him and embraced him. She let out a broken sob as she pulled away. 

"He--He's gone." She cried as Michael's mom came over and rubbed her back. 

Michael's heart stop racing. In fact, he couldn't even feel it beating anymore. He felt numbness all over. He knew what Luke's mother meant by "he's gone." He knew he didn't just.. run away. 

Michael, doesn't even remember his legs giving in and falling on to the floor. He doesn't remember his father rushing to his aid, slowly rocking him as he let sobs escape his body. He doesn't remember the moments when he was kicking and screaming, begging this to all be some sick joke. 

But what he does remember is being completely numb.

•.•.•.•

For the past 2 days he had been numb. His body was numb, his mind was numb. His heart even felt like it was numb...

He heard a knock on his door before his mother peaked her head in.

"The funeral starts soon, we should get going now..." She said softly as she stared at her broken son. 

She silently made her way in and shut the door behind her. 

She sat on the bed next to Michael and guided his head on her shoulder. 

"It hurts, mummy..." He whispered as he let a tear drip down his face.

Karen, also started to tear up. Not only because Luke was like a second son to her but because her baby was hurting, its a mothers job to always protect and make sure their babies aren't in pain but she had no idea how she could even begin to help Michael. That's what hurt the most.

Michael felt her fingertips lightly brushing away tears that were falling from his face. She placed a kiss to his head before grabbing his hand and slowly getting up from their spot on the bed. 

She slowly led him down the stairs and out into the car where his father was waiting for them in the drivers seat. She let Michael crawl in the back before getting in the car herself and giving her husband the okay to start the car and head to their destination.

•.•.•.•

"You haven't eated anything all day, honey..." Karen said as they entered the house.

"M'not hungry.." Michael replied back as he turned on his heals and went straight for the stairs.

Karen sighed as she looked at over at Daryl with desperate eyes.

"Just let him go..." He said as he walked over to her and embraced her with a hug. 

Meanwhile, Michael finally made it to his room and shut the door. He made his way over to his closet, while undoing his tie and sliding off his tux jacket.

He slipped on some comfortable pajama pants and one of Lukes old sweatshirts that came in a box of some of his things that Liz had given to him.

He went over to his bedside table, plugging in his phone before he made his way over to the window.

He lifted open his window and carefully climbed out and up on top of the roof.

When he finally reached the top, he settled down, letting the shingles uncomfortablly rub against his back. Once he got positioned correctly he tried to just lay back and relax. 

He stared up at the stars, just like how they used to do almost every night. 

He remembers how they used to bring up blankets and pillows, how they could snuggle up to eachother for extra warmth. He remembers the first time Luke brought him up on the roof. He rembers how he was complaining because he was scared about falling off, Luke had convinced him that as long as he was up here with him then we would be forever save. That night he found a new appreciation for those glowing specs in the sky. He loved the way Luke pointed out each one, saying that the ones that shined the brightest represented their love for eachother... 

He loved every second they spent up here. How they could just forget about the real world problems and just watch the night roll by.

Michael's beautiful green eyes filled with tears as they gazed over almost ever star in the night sky. 

His eyes stopped on one star in particular however. It was a new star, Michael was almost sure of it. It was way to bright and beautiful for him not to have notice before. 

The way in sparkled and shined like it was ment for Michael to see it. 

He stared confused as a tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek as he remembered the words of his boyfriend a few month ago.

\--  
"Stars are so beautiful.." Luke trailed off as the two were cuddled up next to eachother, surrounded by the night sky. Michael hummed in response as he dug his body in closer, trying to find more warmth.

"Really they are just dead balls of light.." Michael whispered back to himself as he shivered more, become even more bored out of his mind the longer the two laid there.

Luke looked over to him before raising his arms to point at one particular cluster of stars in the sky. "Do you know what that is?" He asked as he let his hand drop back down onto his chest. 

Michael moved his head more to look back up at the sky before scrunching his eyebrows and squinting his eyes up at the sky. 

"Well, it looks like a star..." Michael answered back before earning a playful smack to his arm. He raised his hands up and defense, not knowing what he had done wrong. 

Luke sighed before flicking his eyes over to Michael's, which seemed to almost glow in the darkness a little.

"When I was little, my nana always told me that when a loved one passes away they become a shining star, the brightest shining star in the sky actually. We used to lay outside and look at the stars for hours till almost morning...I had gotten older and stopped visiting her as much... I got to that point were I realized that what she told me was just some silly wise tale so I never really looked at the stars with her again."

Michael's eyes flickered back to Luke as he heard a sniffle and saw the twinkle of a test run down his cheek. 

"A few years later she got ill and passed away and I remember the night of her funeral, I climbed on top of my roof and laid there for hours trying to make the pain go away... I took one look up at the sky and when I did I saw the brightest star I had ever seen. Just sitting there radiating so much glow that it made all the other stars almost look invisible. I know if sounds stupid but I always believed that the star was her.... and ever sense then I've been laying out every night and watching the stars for as long as I can remember."

"Luke thats--" 

"ridiculous, I know." He said back as he continued to star straight up into the night sky.

"Beautiful." Michael whispered as he reached over to to brush a tear streak off his soft cheek. 

Luke blushed, thankful that Michael couldn't see it due to how dark it was outside. 

Michael felt hands pull him even closer, if that was even possible. 

"I've always wanted to become a star one day..." He whispered as he felt Michael nose nuzzle in his neck.

"You'd be the most beautiful star in the constellation..." Michael whispered back as he placed a feathery kiss to the younger boy's neck. 

\--

Michael's eyes closed tight as he curled up into himself and let sobs take over his body. 

Tears cascaded down his checks and soaked into his lips as he tried desperately to steady his breathing...

His flooded eyes snapped back to the night sky, still seeing the bright glowing light upon the dimmer others. 

"You look beautiful up there, baby..." He whispered barley audible to his own ears.


End file.
